Subversion of the Dominant Paradigm
by Ficalicious
Summary: Pam needs to learn a lesson. Eric is going to teach her. Raunch ensues. Warning for dark content. NC 17. Pam/Eric


**Subversion of the Dominant Paradigm**

**Pam needs to learn a lesson. Eric is going to teach her. Raunch ensues. This is darker than I would usually write, and not my particular genre but the mood struck so who am I to deny the plot bunny? They don't belong to me, otherwise these two would get together more often. Read and Review! It keeps the words going.**

"Eric."

The sound of water dripping, the soft splash as the drops fell into the growing puddle. The faint pounding of music above. The distinct sounds of metal grating on metal. Of chains clanking. Of stiletto heels on cold, hard concrete.

"Eric."

The air was aromatic. The scent of mildew and mould. Rust from the old pipes that lined the ceiling gave the air a sharp tang. It mingled with the smell of stale blood and fresh arousal. Eric inhaled deeply, allowing the mixed bouquet to fill him.

"Eric."

Before him, spread eagled and chained lay his progeny. She was bare before him and her sex was glistening with desire, despite the beating she had received. Her wrists were bloody from the coarse chains that held them and her legs were taught as the struggled to hold her aloft in painfully high stilettos.

Eric allowed a feral grin to pull his lips back over his protruding fangs. She looked glorious. The blood splatter across her back in sharp contrast with her pale skin and the dark welts creating a glorious melange that made Eric's cock throb.

"Yes, Pam?" He queried, his light tone in direct contrast to the grip on the riding crop he brandished.

"You were teaching me a lesson." Came the insolent reply. Pam's hips raised slightly, offering a better view to the already excited Viking. He brought the crop down roughly on her derriere, eliciting a growl of pleasure from the southern belle.

"I was, indeed. And are you learning it?" His voice was thick, hoarse. He trailed the crop across her smarting skin, soothing it.

"Yes!" Pam hissed, her hips raising to the crop.

"How shall I teach you today?"

"With your hand," Pam moaned, arching into Eric's touch as he gently caressed her skin with his fingers.

"My hand?" He teased before slapping her harshly. Pam cried out in pleasure. Eric allowed himself a small smile as he took in the beauty that was his Childe. This was why he had chosen her all those years ago. Her passion. Her submission. Her completion of him. This what he craved. Violence and blood and passion.

"Eric," Pam moaned. "Please."

"Begging already?" Eric again used his hand to slap Pam's pale flesh. He then dug his nails into her skin creating deep scratches. Pam cried out in pleasure, her orgasm washing over her swiftly and violently.

"Perhaps I need to try another method of teaching you." Eric suggested. He could no longer ignore his own passion, and his need for the flesh.

"Yes, Eric, I think you should." Pam had regained her voice. And her indignant tone once again made Eric smile. He allowed a mirthless chuckle to break free.

"Indeed." He placed his hands on her backside, stepping forward and burying himself within her wetness. His eyes slid shut as he felt her tighten around his significant girth.

"Eric…" she moaned. Pam's hips thrust back against his. Eric held her tightly, not allowing her to see the friction she wanted.

"Tut, tut, tut," he chastised. "I will tell you when you may move." His hand tangled in her hair, pulling her head back viciously. Just as suddenly he forced his cock deep within her.

Pam let out a strangled gasp as Eric set a relentless pace. He plunged into her depths, taking little care if he hurt her. His hips slammed into the flesh of her backside, his balls slapping harshly against the back of her thighs. Pam did not move again, but she clenched her internal muscles, milking him.

Eric's head fell back, enjoying the feeling of her submitting to him. His free hand moved to fondle her breast, tweaking the nipple painfully. Pam shuddered against him and Eric's fangs gleamed.

He moved so that he was flush against her back, his face moving to her shoulder. A quick lick where her neck and shoulder met was the only warning he gave before burying his fangs and his cock deep within her. Pam cried out, her walls clamping down almost painfully as Eric toppled over the edge.

He continued to thrust for some time, allowing her to milk him of every last drop of his pearly come. As his hips stilled he retracted his fangs, licking at the sweet blood that now oozed slowly from the twin wounds. Pam's hair was still in his fist and she was panting unnecessarily, her body convulsing around his shaft, teetering on the edge of orgasm.

He pulled out of her and stood, watching as she struggled against her bindings, trying to find relief.

"Should I help you?" He asked, his voice taunting, his hands still holding Pam by the hips.

Pam nodded vehemently.

Eric laughed loudly, watching her desperation. He ran one hand down to her dripping entrance and plunged two fingers into her. Pam shuddered around them. Eric's thumb pressed into her clit harshly, roughly. Pam cried out and shook as her orgasm took hold. Eric continued to play with her, drawing out the orgasm until it became painful. Pam was shuddering and moaning and quaking beneath him, desperate for it to finish but relishing it at the same time.

Eric was very pleased with her.

Finally he allowed her some reprieve and drew his fingers away. Pam continued to gasp, hanging limply from the chains. Eric walked around until he was in front of her. Raising her head he made her look him in the eye.

"Now Pam," his voice was playful but there was a dangerous undertone that told Pam he meant business.

"Yes, Eric?" Her voice broke as she tried to regain control as sweet aftershocks rocketed through her body.

"Next time I tell you not to sit on the bar I hope you will listen."


End file.
